A Separate Story (Part 1)
by AmusiNN
Summary: A wolf arrives Nome with the intention of know the fabulous hero Balto and also, wanting to run away from his past. - Original Story made by Canis Lupus Baileyi /u/1389259) Translation made by me -
1. Someone New In Nome

**A/N: ****First of all, this isn't my story. I'm just translating it (as the summary says).  
This story belongs to Canis Lupus Baileyi (/u/1389259) - Thanks for giving me the 'O.K.' and letting my translate your story, your awesome - Sos un genio!  
**

**Anyways, enjoy... let me know what you think.**

**S****omeone New In Nome**

After a long trip, he finally get to that little town called Nome, famous because of its diphtheria epidemic and for how a wolf-dog named Balto saved it.

He walked… ensuring that humans couldn't see him, so he wouldn't cause any disturbance… although this wouldn't be the first time.

He began to walk in the town, searching for other dogs… but above all, searching for Balto.

"_The weather's so cold here"_, he thought, _"How do they do to stay warm?"_

He kept walking till he passed next to a half-opened door, a delicious heat coming from that room. Without thinking it twice, he decided to go in.  
Inside, there was some kind of boiler that was producing all that heat.

"So, it's pretty nice here", he said while laying his body on the floor, "I could stay here all day…".  
And so he did, he fell deeply asleep.

"That was a very long mail run", Kodi said to his teammates, after they have been removed from the straps of the sled.

"Yes, but what is important is that we delivered the mail in time", Kirby said.

"That's because we have a good leader…" Dusty said, getting closer to Kodi and kissing him fondly.

"If you're going to start getting affectionate, better we go to the boiler room", Ralph said. Everyone laughed and they all went together where the boiler was.

They didn't know the surprise that awaited them.

"I dare you to a race!" Kodi said to Dusty a few meters before reaching the boiler room.

"Alright", she answered smiling and getting in position to start sprinting, "But you won't win".

"We will see…" Kodi said. He was already in position, ready for running. "One… two… go!"

Both dogs began running full speed, but Dusty was the winner. Kodi could have won, but he let Dusty win this time.

When she entered the room she stopped in her tracks right there… Her face full of terror.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed seeing the wolf lying in front of her. The wolf stood up suddenly, letting out a little yip of surprise and fear.

"What is it?!" Kodi asked entering full speed into the room. Dusty immediately ran till being hidden behind him. Beautiful coincidence was it when Kirby and Ralph entered the room, and all four dogs shout at the same time "A wolf!"

"Huuuuh… hello?", the wolf said.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" Kodi said. He showed an attitude of authority, but he was frightened inside. He had never seen a wolf from so close.

"First of all, excuse me for scaring you, miss. It wasn't my intention." the wolf said looking at Dusty and bowing his head respectfully. "The name's Baileyi and actually, I'm just here for a visit."

"A wolf never comes alone for visiting." Kodi said with the same attitude as before, "What do you want? Food?".

"I thought they were all friendly in Nome," Baileyi said in a kind tone, "the only thing I want is to spend some time in Nome, meet its people… even if they reject me for being a wolf…", he continued talking specially to Kodi.

Kodi was going to answer, but Baileyi was faster, "And who are you? Nome's welcoming committee?" he said in a tone a bit sarcastic.

"First, I forgive you for scaring me", Dusty said before any of her friends could say a word, giving some steps ahead she continued, "My name's Dusty, and they are Kodi, Kirby and Ralph", she said pointing each of them with her muzzle. "We are Nome's sled team".

"Nice to meet you, Dusty", Baileyi said with a smile, "Same to you Kodi, Kirby and Ralph."

Dusty turned around and told to her teammates  
"I don't think Baileyi has bad intentions, he hasn't attacked me."

"I think you are right", Kodi said and turning to Baileyi he continued, "I apologize for discriminating you, we are not used to see wolves around here."

"There's no problem… I've been treated worse", Baileyi said, "By the way, are you and Dusty dating?"

Both dogs blushed instantly and, having no answer, Kirby said "They started dating after Kodi became lead dog on the team…"

"Yes, Balto was really upset at the beginning, but then he accepted the relationship", Ralph finished along with Kirby.

"Did you say Balto?" Baileyi exclaimed.

"Yeah", Kodi said, "You don't know him? He's very famous here."

"He's also famous where I come from", Baileyi said, "That's why I came to Nome too… to have the honor of meeting him".

"My father is a simple dog." Kodi continued.

"Your father is Balto?" Baileyi exclaimed again, more excited this time.

"Yes and, by the way, where are you from?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that", Baileyi said with a serious tone.

"And why's that?" Dusty said.  
"For personal reasons, and please… don't ask again about where I come from", but seeing that Kodi and Dusty put sad face, he continued, "If you want, I can tell you the name of my clan".

"Okay…" Kodi answered.

"It's a bit strange, it was called _Canis Lupus Baileyi_."

"Why your name is the same as the ending of you clan's name?" Dusty asked.

"I can say that's an honor they've made for me", he answered with a smile.

"Why?" Kodi asked.

"That's confidential." Baileyi answered sharply.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few minutes… it was broken by Kodi.

"Do you want to know my father?"

"I would love to, that'd be an honor", Baileyi answered with a smile once again.

And, after Kodi said bye to Dusty and the rest... which was followed by Baileyi, they both began heading to Balto's trawler.


	2. The Hybrid

**The hybrid**

Balto was running fast. He knew he had to meet with someone, but he didn't know who nor why. In front of him, he could see a dizzy shape which seemed pretty familiar. As he approached the figure, this one started to clarify itself until he finally recognized it… it was Aleu.

She seemed to be in some kind of trance, with bright yellow eyes, but soon… she came back itself. Her face radiated happiness and in her eyes love was shining. Balto was about to get there but he stopped in his tracks a few meters away. His daughter was not alone. At her side, there was a brown with grey furred wolf, which was nuzzling and kissing her fondly. For some reason, the he couldn't see the wolf… it was blurry. Balto began to walk forward in order to pin his daughter's lover down, but one instant before doing that, he woke up suddenly because of a feathered reason.

"Balto, wake up!" Boris shout at him.

"Come on trouble-dog, we have an emergency" Stella continued.

Balto stood up somewhat shaken by the dream… and for how he had been awakened.

"What's the emergency?"

"Your son is running towards here" Boris said.

"Is that a problem?" Balto asked a little annoyed.

"It is if there's a wolf chasing him!" Stella said… emphasizing the word 'wolf'.

"WHAT?!" Balto exclaimed.

From the boat, it looked like Kodi was being chased by Baileyi… but, in a matter of facts… Kodi had dared Baileyi to a race.

Anyone would think that Baileyi would overcome easily Kodi, because he was a wolf… but running was not his forte.

Balto ran fast to greet his son. Kodi slowed down and kept walking towards his father, but this one kept running and before Kodi or Baileyi could say something, Balto charged against Baileyi, who flew away a few meters before falling in the snow.

"Get away from my son, wolf!" Balto exclaimed.

"Dad! Why did you do that?" Kodi asked.

"That wolf was chasing you", he answered pointing Baileyi with his muzzle, and the wolf wasn't moving.

"This wolf was not chasing me… we were playing a race. He came to Nome just to know you and you just tackled him down."

Baileyi stood up, he approached Balto and lowered his head respectfully.

"My name is Baileyi, member of the –almost banished- clan Canis Lupus Baileyi, and it's an honor to finally know you."

"Uh, sorry for having thrown you away, I didn't know you were racing my son", Balto said.

"There is no problem… I have received worst hits."

"Well, I'm going back with the team, later dad! You too Baileyi", Kodi said.

"See you later" both Baileyi and Balto said.

Kodi walked away, leaving Balto and Baileyi alone.

"Kodi told me that you just came to Nome to meet me", Balto said.

"That's true in part", Baileyi answered, "and also because I want to take a breath"

"Where you come from?"

"That I can't tell you, please… don't insist on the why…" Baileyi answered lowering his head.

"Alright, I won't do more questions", before any of them could say anything else, Boris and Stella joined them. They have seen that the wolf didn't present any danger, so they'd decided to know him.

"Balto, who's this wolf? A fan perhaps?" Boris said joking.

"In fact, he is. He came to Nome just to know me." Balto answered.

"But you're not like wolves around here", Stella said getting closer to Baileyi, "wolves around here are grey or black, but you're coffee and grey"

Upon hearing this description, Balto remembered his dream… Would it be possible that Baileyi was the wolf who was with his daughter?  
While Balto thought about it, Boris and Stella were questioning Baileyi.

"How's your name?" Boris asked.

"Baileyi", the wolf answered.

"Where you come from?" Stelle asked.

"I won't tell you that, and don't dig any further on that matter."

"Is it true that you only came to know Balto?" Boris asked.

"Yes… by the way, what's wrong with him?" Baileyi said.

Balto was stunned, deep in his own thoughts, but Boris brought him back to reality.

"Balto, wake up!" he shout.

"Oh, sorry", Balto said, "You were saying?"

"The boy just came for you", Boris answered.

"True… what do you want to know about me?" Balto asked to Baileyi.

"Everything", he said, "but shortly, I would like to know how you saved all those children from the diphtheria epidemic."

"It's a long story", Balto answered smiling, "May I tell it to you while we eat?"

"Of course," Baileyi said, "but you'll eat alone, because I'm not hungry."

"I won't eat alone. Jenna is going to eat with me".

"And she is…?"

"My mate", Balto answered smiling, recalling his beloved.

"I didn't know you have a mate. I should have deducted it when Kodi said he was your son."

"Yes, and you? Do you have a mate?"

"The closest I've ever had was my sister, and a great good friend."

Baileyi's face had changed completely, he looked sad, so Balto decided not to make more questions.

"Okay, let's eat… I'll tell the story there"

"Alright but first, you two tell me something", Baileyi said looking at Boris and Stella, "Who are you?"

"My name's Boris, and she's Stella."

"Okay, nice to meet you", Baileyi said.

And after a few minutes, they started to walk towards Jenna's house.

The house was a few meters away, but Balto knew he could cut road if he passed by the totem. At the sight of it, Baileyi was impressed as he had never seen one.

"It's… awesome…", he said, "Do you know the meaning of all these animals?"

"Yes", Balto answered, "But I don't remember them all."

Baileyi stayed a bit, gazing at the totem, admiring its details about animals but, above all, admiring the shape of the Wolf.

After a short walk, they reached Jenna's house, which came to greet them. After Jenna scared to see Baileyi, and they did the appropriate, and necessary, presentations… they all went inside.  
The dishes were already served and on then, there could be read the words 'Jenna' and 'Balto'. The two of them started to eat while Bailayi gazed at the house.

"Your house it's very nice", Bailayi said to Jenna.

"Thank you!" she said, "My girl cares for it a lot"

"Do you want me to start telling the story?" Balto asked.

"I would love to", Baileyi answered sitting in front of them.

Balto began telling his story from the first time he saw Jenna till he was received into town with the serum. When he finished his story, Baileyi asked:  
"You were discriminated for being a hybrid?"

"Yes, but with time they started to accept me among them".

"Time fixes everything", Jenna said.

"Not in my case", Baileyi said… sadness in his voice, "Well, in the case of my clan, at least."

"I suppose it was something horrible"

"It was an extermination", Baileyi concluded, "Let's just… change the subject…"

"What are you going to do in Nome?" Jenna asked.

"Well, first… I'm going to search a place where spend my nights and then, search something to do… because I think I'm staying here for a long time".

"Then the first we have to do is present you with the other dogs, just to avoid any problems", Balto said.

"It'll have to be tomorrow because it's getting dark already", Baileyi said.

The sun was already starting to hide, and slowly, the stars were filling the sky.

"Well then, tomorrow it'll be", Balto said, "In the meantime you can spend your nights with me in the boat"

"If I won't bother you, I gladly accept your offer."

After saying bye to Jenna, they began heading towards the boat. During the walk, Baileyi gazed at the stars, waiting for the moon rise. When they got to the boat, the night had completely fallen and both Balto and Baileyi were tired.

They walked up the plank and headed straight to Balto's 'room', which got under his blanket.

"Nights are cold here", Balto said, "I can share my blanket if you want to"

"No, thanks… I'm fine this way".

"Alright then, good night".

"Good night, rest well".

It's hard to tell precisely how much time Baileyi was slepping, but when he woke up, the moon was still visible on the sky.  
He walked to the highest point of the boat, from which he could see all Nome.

"Nome… little town", he started to say, "I guess I can get used to you… I wonder, what could I do here? Maybe I can be some kind of guardian wolf, or I could take part on some race. Well, the most important thing is that they have to accept me first".

After that short chat with himself, he went back where Balto was and got back to sleep, as the next day was going to be a special one: his presentation.

At sunrise, Balto woke up, stretched up his legs and body, yawned and even drank some water while Baileyi just kept sleeping.

"Wake up sleepyhead", Balto said, "It seems that you obviously don't rise early".

"I'm more the kind that likes to sleep till night, rising early it's not my style", Baileyi said in a lazily way while he was standing up. After Baileyi yawned and stretched, they walked towards Nome.

"How are you going to introduce me? Are you going to talk with every dog that crosses our path?"

"No. I'm going to make a call for a reunion, at the boiler room".

"Ah I see, you're going to call an agora".

"A what?"

"I'll explain later."

They kept walking till they reached the boiler room.

"Wait here, I'm going to call the other dogs", Balto said.

"How are you going to do that?"

Balto got out of the room, turned around to see Baileyi and, looking at the sky, began howling. Baileyi's hair stood-on-top at the hearing of that howl… that was a howl that didn't caused fear but excitement. Immediately after that howl, barks and even more howls began to appear and, one by one, the dogs started to get into the boiler room. Once all the dogs were sitted inside the room, Balto walked to the center of it.

"What is it Balto? What's the problem?" a dog said.

"There is no problem at all, I've called you because I want to introduce someone to you".

"Who do you want to present us?" another dog said.

In that moment, Baileyi let out a bark and everybody turned around to see… some with amazement, others, with fear.

"Hello, my name is Baileyi. I belong to the almost extinguished clan Canis Lupus Baileyi".

"And what is a wolf doing in Nome?" a dog asked.

"I just came for a visit, but I'll be staying here for some time".

"And what are you going to do while you're here?" Dusty asked this time.

"I accept suggestions"

For a few moments, several suggestions appeared, but the final one was the one that caused more controversy.

"Why don't you join the mail team?" Kodi asked.

"WHAT?!" everyone said.

"The team's full, Kodi", Kirby stated.

"Yes, but you've been needing holidays for a while, Kirby… he'd be your replacement".

"Yeah, I guess you're right… let him stay", Kirby answered.

"I think that's a good idea, but there's just one little problem", Baileyi said, "I'm not fast at all".

"Don't worry about that", Dusty said, "We'll instruct you".

"Then we can end this reunion now", Balto stated.

And after that was said, all the dogs began to walk away but Baileyi stopped the mail team and Balto.

"What is it?" Kodi asked.

"Your plan it's very good, and I appreciate that", Bailayi said, "But you must not forgot I'm a wolf… humans won't accept me".

"Don't you worry about that either", Dusty said once again, "You'll run so fast they'll accept you without second thoughts".

"If you say so… when does the training begins?" Baileyi asked.

"Today", Kodi said, "From now on, I'll be your leader and you'll do as I say".

"I suppose I can do that, where are we training?"

"Since you're a wolf, we'll have to train in the outskirts of Nome."

"Alright then"

With this, they began walking towards a lake. It was spring so the lake was thawed. Once they reached their point, they went to the shore.

"To see how fast you really are, you'll have to run all around the shore at my signal", Kodi said.

"How are you going to measure the time?"

"With barks. The average time is from thirteen to seventeen barks".

"Alright", Baileyi said getting in position, "Whenever you say".

"One, two… now!" Kodi shout.

And Baileyi began running, and while he ran… Ralph was counting at 1 b/s (one bark per second). Baileyi ran as fast as he could but when he was at halfway he was already 17 barks, and when he ended the run, he had 34 barks.

"We'll need hours of practice", Kodi said.

"I… think so… yes…" Baileyi said panting.

And so, a long series of training started. By the mornings, Baileyi would jog a bit to stretch his muscles, then he would lead towards the lake where Kodi awaited him and, after getting in the right position, he would start running.  
Baileyi kept this routine for four months, and his speed was significantly increasing until he could tour the lake in fifteen seconds.  
Now, the only thing he needed was the acceptation of humans.

"It looks like you run fast already", Kirby said, "You can replace me already".

"Don't get ahead", Baileyi answered, "I still need to be accepted by humans".

"Good, now we're going to take you with them…" Kodi said.

The entire mail team walked to the mail office, where Mr. Simpson awaited them with the sled. Once they were all with the musher, they let Baileyi got in front of them. Mr. Simpson was about to yell, but the entire mail team sticked along Baileyi.

"What is this? You want this wolf get in the team?" he said.

Crazy thing, the dogs nodded their heads 'yes'.

"But the team is full, someone needs to leave then".

In that moment, Kirby made a few steps ahead.

"I understand", Mr. Simpson said, "You want to give a rest to Kirby and get the wolf replace him".

The dogs nodded their heads once again…

"Alright… let's see how you do it in this deliver".

And with this, the dogs started getting in position. At lead it was Kodi, then Dusty, then Bailayi and Ralph at the end.

"Feeling nervous?" Kodi said to Baileyi.

"Just a bit, where are we going?" he said.

"White Mountain", Dusty said.

"And where is that?"

"You just follow Dusty and I", Kodi said.

"Alright, I'll follow the lovers"

Ralph and Baileyi started laughing but before Kodi or Dusty could say something, Mr. Simpson gave the order to start running and so, Baileyi's first deliver began.

The run to White Mountain was easy, almost simple. The weather was good so they had no difficulties.

"How was the run?" Kodi asked to Baileyi once they were in White Mountain.

"It was easy", Bailayi said, "Although I might be a little tired".

"That's completely normal, maybe your body will hurt tomorrow".

"I think so"

In that moment, Mr. Simpson came back and they started the run towards their home. Once they reached Nome and they delivered the mail, Mr. Simpson took out the sled straps from them.

"You did a good job kids", he said, "Especially you, wolf, maybe I could adopt you".

The dogs walked to the boiler room, to rest.

"That was a good run", Baileyi said, "I think being the mail-wolf is going to like me".

"That's good to hear", Kodi said.

"Hi guys", Kirby said who just arrived the room.

"Hello Kirby", everybody said.

"How was my replace?"

"Pretty good, yeah", Kodi said, "Mr. Simpson congratulated him".

"Did you enjoy your free day?" Baileyi asked.

"Of course! It was a wonderful day", Kirby said, "But… I have to admit, I missed you guys"

"So, what next?" Dusty asked from behind, "What do we do now?"

"Whatever you say, leader", Baileyi said.

"I say… let's go eat. What do you all think?"

"Alright", everybody said.

Nothing special happened the rest of the day, but the night will eventually fall upon them, and the nighters would wake up. Baileyi ran down town covered by the blanket of night. He decided to go to the boiler room and then surprised himself to see that Dusty was still awake.

"What are you doing up at this hours?" he said.

"I couldn't sleep", Dusty answered, "You?"

"I always wake up at night… want to go for a walk?"

"Sure", she answered quickly.

Dog and wolf started touring around town, under the light of the full moon.

"The moon is beautiful this night", Baileyi said.

"Yes, I never saw it so big and bright, never like this one".

"I suppose you've never went out at night before"

"Nope, but I guess I'll do it more often now, it's really relaxing".

"I don't think that's a good idea", Baileyi said, "About you, going out alone at night, something could happen to you", he said smiling.

"Like what?" she said, a funny feeling inside her mind.

"Like a wolf attacks you!" Baileyi said pushing her.

Both canines began playing and pushing and chasing. From day, it could be an innocent game… but under the moon light anything could happen.  
In one of the pushes, Dusty fell on her back and Baileyi on top of her. In that moment her eyes fell on each other's and they both lost in them. Slowly they began approaching one to another while they closed their eyes until, without realizing what they were doing, their lips joined together in a warm kiss. In that moment both wolf and dog got back to their minds and quickly split from each other, standing on their legs.

"I'm sorry, that… that wasn't my intention", Baileyi said panting a bit, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, it was", Dusty said cutting him off, "but it was also mine".

"I guess we better go sleep".

"And don't tell this to anybody".

The following days were normal ones. Neither dog or wolf told anything to anyone and with the time, that moment stayed in the past… although every night, watching the moon, both canines would remember that night, asking themselves when were they going to repeat it.


End file.
